


Hot Bath

by Crussio



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 18:52:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18675454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crussio/pseuds/Crussio
Summary: *cp：纯粹容器×剧团团长格林*如题，是前辈团长在浴室里玩玩具车（？）的故事*是现pa，私设如山，爽就完事了（？）*有大量结婚生子要素提及*OOC





	Hot Bath

格林猛地抬起了头，把浴池里面的水带得响动了几下。

隔着氤氲的水汽他看到纯粹容器从浴室外探了个脑袋进来，刚刚惊醒他的声音可能是他在打开门。

“你回来了……”格林试图找回自己的意识，但他听上去还是有些疲倦，“要来一起洗吗？”

纯粹容器轻轻点了下头便离开了浴室，然后就是渐行渐远的脚步声，跟着一阵响动和孩子咿咿呀呀的欢叫——但这叫声很快就停了下来，那孩子意外地很听容器的话。没过多久容器就再一次推开了浴室的门。格林撑着被水汽蒸得昏昏沉沉的脑袋，只剩下眼神还有力气随着纯粹容器的动作来回游移。

格林眼巴巴地看着纯粹容器跨进浴池，坐在他的对面开始在他的手心里写字——这是他们独特的交流方式——但容器只是问了些关于孩子的事情，他兴致缺缺地应了两句就不再想说话了。

纯粹容器看出了他的不耐烦。“你不舒服吗？”他有些不安地在格林手心里写道，但他还没来得及把那个问号写完就被格林牢牢攥住了指尖。

这让纯粹容器更加不安了，他疑惑地抬起头看向格林，结果对上了他那双因为不悦而微微挤起来的眼睛。

“你不明白我让你来一起洗澡是什么意思吗？”

纯粹容器内心的不安终于达到了顶峰。他很清楚，格林每次在生气前都会用这种眼神并质问一些他难以回答的问题。他慌张地摆了摆双手——这让他不得不把被格林攥住的那只手抽出来。

格林的手悬空在原处愣了一会，然后啪地一声落回到水里。这时候纯粹容器看到他的眼睛已经快要挤成了两条缝。浴缸里的水哗哗响起来，格林缓缓地从浴池里坐起来朝他凑了过去。纯粹容器的后背已经贴上了浴池的边缘，这让他没办法再往后缩——不过他已经不敢再做让格林更加不爽的事情了，他安分地坐在原地看着格林过来。而格林只是凑过来跨坐在了他的大腿上，轻轻捏了捏他的肩膀，然后看向他的眼睛。

“……你不想和我做吗？”

“？！”

格林感觉到纯粹容器在听到某个动词时身体猛地振了一下，他无奈地摇了摇头闭上眼睛，叹息了一声把脑袋搁在容器的肩上，直到他的手也被容器攥住。

“怎么了……？”他睁开眼看向容器，以为他又想写些什么。

然而容器并没有摊开他的手掌在上面画什么，而是牵着他的手伸进水下，引导他把指尖贴上自己的胸腹，然后逐渐下移——直至触碰到纯粹容器腿间那根已经蠢蠢欲动的卷须。

这回换格林猛地一振了——他没想到这样的肢体接触就会让容器升起欲望。他张了张嘴，但什么都没有说，只是把发烫的脸颊贴在了容器的面具上降温。

纯粹容器显然是很喜欢格林的这个反应，他伸手揽住了格林的腰，另一只手在他的身上来回抚摸。容器很喜欢通过爱抚来让他们的结合渐入佳境，光滑细腻的外骨骼在这时会因为格林强烈的欲望而变得滚烫，而他自己却无法通过升温的方式向格林表达自己内心强烈的欲求和近乎苛刻的压抑——从格林把那支带有两条红线的检测棒塞到他手里那天开始。他原本以为只要幼崽离开母体这一切就算结束，结果又发现照顾孩子反而更加耗费格林的精力——结果自然就是当他每天晚上回到家时，只能看到格林已经抱着孩子在床上沉沉睡去。

纯粹容器的胡思乱想被脸上湿热的触感打断，是格林在用舌尖舔舐他脸上冰凉的表壳，在蒙了一层水雾的面具上留下了几道水痕，他紧紧搂住了容器的身体，光滑的腿根和藏在里面微微濡湿的肉缝来回磨蹭着容器的大腿。容器顺着他的动作抬起膝盖，这让他的大腿不偏不倚地顶上了格林的敏感的会阴。

“唔……”格林被这突然的触碰刺激得颤抖了一下，猛地夹紧了纯粹容器的大腿继续贴着磨蹭，柔嫩的穴口被搓得微微张开，纯粹容器腾出一只手伸到水下，把整个手掌都覆上了格林的腿根，轻缓地揉搓着下体，不时地用指尖碰碰他硬挺的性器。

容器感觉到格林的穴口正在不断地往外渗出体液，如果不是正在水下或许早就已经把他的手掌浸透，耳边格林的喘息呻吟变得越发宛转低沉，他稍微调整了一下自己的姿势，扶住了格林的腰引导他缓缓把穴口贴上自己的下体。

“想直接进来吗……？”

格林紧闭着眼睛任凭容器捏着他的腰侧让他的穴口贴上容器没有体温的卷须来回磨蹭，浴池里的水和格林自己的体液起到了很好的润滑作用，让卷须蹭过肉缝时总会堪堪滑进去一截，撩拨着格林快要喷薄而出的性欲。

纯粹容器没有回答他，只是按照自己的想法把那根卷须送进了格林体内，动作很轻很慢，但还是被格林感到了他的急躁。久违的饱涨感让格林忍不住张开嘴喘息，他低下头去，睁大了红色的眼睛直直地看着纯粹容器一点点进入自己，一种熟悉的快感和难以抑制的兴奋让他忍不住颤抖起来。格林微微收起双腿夹住容器的腰，纤细的手指用力扒住浴池的边缘，满怀期待地抬起眼看向容器空洞的眼眶。他炽热的内壁近乎谄媚地奋力蠕动，吮吸着容器的下体，柔软湿热的温床正在深处等待着纯粹容器的到来，容器忽然开始嫉妒起在里面睡过数月的孩子，没来由的情感让欲望叫嚣着破顶而出，他在格林抬眼看向自己的时候猛地一挺腰，大半狰狞肿胀的卷须尽数被推进格林体内。

“——？！”

格林被纯粹容器的突袭顶得瞪大了眼睛扬起脖颈，他张大了嘴想喊叫着什么却只能发出嘶嘶的气音。生产才是不久之前的事情，生殖腔还沉在相当靠下的地方没有恢复原位，容器还没有真正深入的卷须已经卡在了入口处来回进出。格林眯了眯眼睛看向纯粹容器，眼眶里盈满了的生理泪水随之被挤了出来，容器竟然很愉悦似的歪了歪脑袋，格林的内壁不规律地绞动收缩，在主人装模作样抗拒着的同时巧妙地泄露了他的真实想法——他还想要更多，更多。

容器花了些时间让同样禁欲了很久的格林适应自己的尺寸，直到格林的喘息逐渐平息了下来这才敢小心翼翼地继续向里深入，顶端破开了格林的腔口挤入原本隐秘的部位，湿热粘滑的触感让容器更加兴奋起来，不顾格林正因疼痛而颤抖，开始缓慢地抽插了起来。

格林发出了几声含混不清的痛呼，肉穴被生生破开的疼痛和被操进生殖腔的快感混合在一起让他感到加倍的欢愉，他用双腿牢牢缠住容器的腰肢让自己的身体能够吞入更多，容器的一下下抽送让他很快就进入状态开始迎合起对方的动作。温热的水因为他们大幅度的动作泛起波澜，和着纯粹容器深入的节奏敲在浴缸壁上，哗哗的响声却被格林越来越大的呻吟声盖住。

格林愉悦地眯起了眼睛，身体被容器顶撞得来回耸动，他伸手抚摸起容器的背脊作为让他感到舒服的奖赏，他侧过脸去，四肢牢牢锁住容器的身体仿佛一只捕获猎物的八爪鱼一样，伏在他耳边呢喃着或缠绵或淫靡的爱语。

就在这时他突然被纯粹容器抓住了肩膀，他微微睁开眼睛疑惑地看向容器，却突然整个人被他压得向后仰了过去。

“呃唔——”

格林还没来得及反应过来就被狠狠按进了水里，他紧闭上眼睛，张开嘴吐出了一串泡泡，双肩被纯粹容器狠狠地按在浴池底部，这样似乎让他更好发力——格林感到纯粹容器的下体已经到达了一个快要让他难以承受的深度，甚至已经把他的小腹撑得微微隆起。突如其来的缺氧让格林使劲蹬了蹬修长的双腿，但他的小动作很快又被容器牢牢桎梏，后者在用力撑开格林两腿的同时顺势开始在他体内大进大出，粗长的性器官几乎是每一次都能全部撤出又整根没入，一路劈开无力防备的瓣膜冲进脆弱的生殖腔，格林被纯粹容器这可以称得上粗暴的动作顶得在滑溜溜的浴池底部前后耸动，他不得不在水里闭紧眼睛用一手捂住口鼻免得自己突然呛水，一面却又被因黑暗和窒息而更加剧烈的疼痛和快感刺激得一阵又一阵地颤抖痉挛。

他伸出另一只手，颤颤着越过水面在空气里划拉，在快要被快感吞噬时他感到那只沉重的手被另一只有力的、冰凉的手牢牢扣住。

然后他被带离了水面，在猛地吸入一口空气的同时被狠狠贯穿，刚刚进入体内的氧气又被猛地挤出。格林下意识地抓紧了和纯粹容器相扣的手，被这剧烈的快感刺激得双眼一翻，泪水难以自制地涌出，他感觉自己释放在了和容器的躯体之间，浊液被温水稀释扩散开来。

格林伏在纯粹容器身上喘息，后者的下体还深深埋在他体内，仿佛脉搏似的微微鼓动，他还没有从高潮的余韵里缓过来，肉穴的内壁还在不规律地收缩，在容器似乎要撤出时还挽留似的吮吸了两下。

“不……”格林突然不安分地在纯粹容器怀里活动起来，他微微抬起腰又猛地坐了下去，让容器还硬挺着的巨大卷须又回到了原本的部位，剧烈的快感让格林兴奋得又颤抖了两下，“我没关系……把你的都射给我……”

看到纯粹容器一副不知所措的样子，格林忍不住轻轻笑了几声，他凑过去又一次舔吻起那副纯白的表壳，同时熟练地摆动起腰肢让容器在他体内缓缓撤出又整根没入，每一次进入都极富技巧，让卷须的虬结突起蹭过内壁的每一处敏感点，仿佛自己的身体从最开始就是为了适应容器的形状而存在的。

格林在最后几次深入时发出拖着长腔的呻吟，他享受地眯起眼睛，细软的穴肉温柔地压榨着纯粹容器的理智，直到后者身体猛地绷紧，漆黑微凉的虚空全部注入他的体腔，一滴不剩地留了下来。。

他闭起眼睛，双手牢牢地抱住容器的脖子，几乎整个上半身都紧贴在了他的身上。而容器也把搭在他腰上的双手缓缓收紧，喘息未定的二人紧紧拥抱在一起，默默地享受着难得独属于他们俩的亲热时间。

——直到卧室里传来一阵奶声奶气的尖叫。

格林猛地被这个声音惊醒，纯粹容器也偏过脑袋去张望着。“可恶的小鬼……”格林咕哝着微微直起身子，“他可能是又飞到吊灯上下不来了……”

闻言纯粹容器立马从浴池里爬了出来，披上浴衣就急慌慌地走了出去。格林有些苦恼地撑着脑袋又坐了一会，还是跟着从水里缓缓站起来穿上浴衣，把洗手台上那枚红宝石戒指戴回到无名指上，又把旁边容器的那枚攥进手里——容器刚刚走得太急，没来得及把他戴回去。

格林隔着走廊看到卧室里，纯粹容器正忙着把孩子从吊灯上抱下来。他走过去，倚在门框上看了一会，突然打了个喷嚏。纯粹容器被惊了一下，朝他的方向看了过来。

“我没事。”格林对他摆了摆手一边慢慢坐到床上，把手里被捂热了的戒环递到容器手里。孩子这时突然从吊灯上飞了下来，使劲儿往格林敞开的领口里钻。


End file.
